A Knight, A Princess, A Promise
by Requiem of Flames
Summary: “I cannot tell you how dear you are to me, Princess…but I can show you by standing by your side no matter what. And I will always protect you. Not out of duty, but out of love. You are my most cherished possession.” Seth and Eirika, in the Frelian gardens
1. Escape From Renais

**Title: **A Knight, A Princess, A Promise

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones, but I do own a copy of the game…Which I enjoy playing, often…

**Rating:** T for Graphic Blood/Violence

**Genre:** Action/Romance/Drama

**Pairings:** Seth/Eirika, Ephraim/Tana

**Summary:** "I love my duty, Princess Eirika, for my duty is to you. I will protect you from anything and everything…I keep my duty close to my heart for that is where you are…" Seth and Eirika, in the gardens of the Frelian Palace. REVISED AND REPOSTED.

**A/N: **I realize that this plot is not the most original one, seeing as it's basically all game dialogue…but this is what came to mind when I thought of Seth and Eirika during their stay in the Frelia Castle. Hope you like it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One:**

Renais was a beautiful place in the summer. The skies were always clear and blue, the wind warm, the grass green. But, today, this good weather would forever mark the turning point of Renais' history…and all of Magvel's.

King Fado stared around his throne room, anxiety written on his face. His usually kind eyes were clouded with worry and confusion, and his teal-hued hair dropped at his shoulders, matching his short beard and moustache. Unlike many other Kings and rulers, he wore no armor. On his chest, shoulders and knees were leather, dyed azure to match his green and blue robes.

He wasn't alone in his throne room. On either side of him were his two most trusted generals, Kelen and Jirsey, both dressed in the standard blue and green armor that marked the membership of the Renais military. Jirsey and Kelen were twins, not yet thirty years of age, but were unrivaled masters of the sword.

His daughter, Eirika. Princess of Renais. She stood facing the window, a blank look on her young, beautiful face. Her aquamarine hair flowed down her back and down to her waist, shifting every so often in the breeze. On her torso, she wore cream-colored armor, which consisted of shoulder-guards and a breastplate, over a red top with short sleeves. Her legs were covered in leather boots died crimson to match her top, and a loose white skirt. Most important was the golden bracelet on her wrist. He had given it to her on her twelfth birthday, the day she was crowned Princess of Renais.

Beside her was the "Silver Knight" Seth, a brilliant general with ordinary armor (blue and green, of course) and leather boots. The clothes under his armor were as normal as the clothes that many vendors in the local villages wore, if not more so. His hair was crimson and always out of place, and his eyes were the same color.

Though King Fado dare not say it aloud, his daughter Eirika and General Seth looked to be a very good match.

Seth stood at Eirika's side, hand on the hilt of his sword. No one overlooked the fact that he stood perfectly aligned with the door of the throne room, blocking the Princess both from sight, and from any attack that might occur.

King Fado smirked knowingly. That knight showed more respect and loyalty for the Princess than any other royalty in all of Magvel. Just as Fado began to think of wedding plans, a loud bang interrupted his thoughts.

A Renais soldier ran into the room, gasping for breath. The blue-gray armor on his broad shoulders was cracked and bloody, telling the occupants of the throne room a story about the gruesome battles outside. He had sandy brown hair that was disheveled and singed.

"Your majesty, I bear bad news!" He dropped to his knees, both bowing in respect and collapsing from the exhaustion. Still out of breath, he continued his report. "The castle gate has been breached. Emperor Vigarde's forces are within the castle's walls."

Fado's face was an emotionless mask. "I understand."

"The…" The soldier seemed hesitant to continue, but did, as was his duty. "The garrison has fallen. We've lost all contact with Prince Ephraim and can expect no aid from his men. Your Majesty, what are we to do?"

All eyes in the room turned to King Fado, who stared at the others in turn while pondering his options.

"…What else can we do? Order your men to lay down their arms."

Several gasps followed this order. The soldier nodded hesitantly. He opened his mouth to speak, but snapped it shut, bowing quickly before sprinting from the room.

Eirika stepped forward.

"Father…" Everyone turned to her, startled. It was the first time she had spoken since the war on Renais started. She was upset that allied countries, especially ones where her best friends ruled, were at war with each other. And after her brother, Ephraim, went missing…Everything was just so hectic.

"Eirika…" King Fado stood, addressing the Princess in an anxious tone. Eirika looked at her father, pleading with her bright blue eyes. 'Please…' she thought. 'Please don't tell me to run away…'

"Are you wearing the bracelet I gave you?" His words were rushed, as though he expected the throne room to be ambushed at any given moment. Eirika raised her arm questioningly, showing him the decorated wristband of gold.

"Yes, I have it right here." She dropped her arm, staring with confusion at her father.

"Good." King Fado turned to Seth, a serious look upon the king's usually kind face. "Seth."

Seth, noting the serious look, stepped forward so he was beside Eirika. Glancing at her through the corner of his eye, he saw her worried features. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Take Eirika and head for Frelia. King Hayden is an honorable man. I trust he will keep you safe."

This order got everyone's full attention. Eirika let out a muffled cry, while Seth just tensed. Jirsey and Kel switched glances. King Fado ignored their reaction, still staring into space, distracted.

"Understood," Seth said curtly. He felt pressure on his right side and looked over to see Eirika, clinging to his arm with a horrified look on her face. He nodded reassuringly and turned his attention back to his king. "And what of Your Majesty?"

King Fado glanced down at the calm, loyal knight. "Me? I shall remain here."

Eirika swayed on her feet and Seth's arm shot out to steady her, without him even realizing it as he pulled her slightly closer to him. She leaned on his arm slightly as she stifled a sob.

Though Eirika's reaction pained him, he did not falter. "We have long held Grado among our dearest allies, yet now, they attack? I must know why." His brow furrowed as he frowned, striding over to the window. "Am I somehow responsible for this? Have I erred in my leadership? Renais is mine to guide…How could I have failed her so?"

Eirika shook her head, stepping toward her father. Whirling around, Seth caught her wrist in a firm grip and tugged her gently back into his chest. She struggled, but he held her tightly in his imprisoning embrace.

"Father, you can't stay! You musn't!" Tears of fear pricked her eyes. "If you remain behind, then so shall I!"

Fado pointed to the door of the throne room, closing his eyes to block out his daughter's words. "Go now, Seth! Ride! Take her to safety!"

Seth nodded to his King, giving him one, final salute. He pulled at his Princess in urgency, but she wouldn't budge. She fought to get to her father, but Seth overpowered her easily. He dragged her into his arms, lifting her up as he placed one hand under her knees. The other wrapped around her back to hold her in place against his chest as he ran. Eirika sobbed, trying to kick her way out of Seth's arms.

"Father!"

Seth frowned, clearly upset that he had to separate his Princess from her father. He hugged her tighter as the loud clangs and crashes of battle approached them. "Forgive me, Your Highness." The Grado troops turned the corner toward the throne room just as Seth left the corridor.

Once they left the room, Jirsey and Kelen stood in front of the door, barring it shut.

King Fado stood bravely by his throne, silently praying for his son, Ephraim, on the battlefield and his daughter, Eirika, on her way to Frelia. Loud, ominous pounding on the great wooden door alerted King Fado of the Grado forces within the corridor. He tilted his chin defiantly as they broke the door down. The soldiers were dressed in red and gold, as was Grado tradition, and wearing faces of victory and joy.

Tens of Grado men were too much for the young Renais generals, and soon met their end. In a matter of seconds, they had forced the Renais king to his knees, an iron axe poised over his head. His last words were,

"Ephraim, Eirika…You must survive."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: How was it? I am absolutely IN LOVE with this game. It's awesome. I haven't seen that many SethxEirika pairing fics out there…I don't know. I know this first chapter is just of the game dialogue but I think I did okay, considering all I had to work with was dialogue, blinking character profiles during support conversations, and a computer.

REVIEW PLEASE!! I worked so hard…I made sure the dialogue was WORD for WORD like the game. Don't I deserve a review?? Well, thanks for reading, anyway!


	2. Onwards to Frelia

**Title:** A Knight, A Princess, A Promise

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones, but I do own a copy of the game…Which I enjoy playing, often…VERY often…

**Rating:** T for Violence/Graphic Blood

**Genre:** Action/Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** SethxEirika

**Summary:** "I cannot tell you how dear you are to me, Princess…but I can show you by standing by your side no matter what. And I will always protect you. Not out of duty, but out of love. You are my most cherished possession." Seth and Eirika, in the Frelian gardens.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Knight, A Princess, A Promise**

**Chapter Two: Onwards to Frelia**

Seth didn't think he'd ever run so fast in his life. With the Grado soldiers closing in on him and Eirika at every corridor, they need to get to the stables without any conflict. Franz, the young page who trained under Seth was running beside him, face flushed with sweat on his brow.

"Put me down, Seth! I can't leave my father!! Put me down, that's an order!" The Renais Princess squirmed fearfully in the general's arms, trying to escape.

Seth merely tightened his grip and ignored the desperate cries that tore at his heart. When they reached the stables, it took no time at all for Seth to hand Eirika's shaking body to Franz so he could saddle his horse, a chestnut colored mare named Yesa.

Franz watched Eirika steadily stop shaking and regain some of her posture while Seth got them ready to ride. "Franz, go saddle up the gelded horse down at the end. You will be riding her."

"Yes, General Seth." He did as he was told, and Seth stepped over to Eirika, whispering quickly,

"Princess, we must move now. Quickly, and without hesitation." He stared into her hardened eyes, reflecting them with a shadow of guilt. "I need you to be strong for me, Princess Eirika… for your father, as well."

She nodded slowly and allowed Seth to help her onto the horse. With Franz riding along side them, they rode down the path along the base of the mountains toward Frelia. Eirika glanced back toward the castle, praying to every God and Divine Power she could think of that her family stayed protected.

The only thing audible to the three fugitives were the sound of rough hoofbeats on the dirt paths in the forest. As they came to the end of the treeline, Franz turned to Seth.

"General Seth!"

"Franz, ride ahead and bring word of our coming to Frelia," Seth ordered. Seeing the apprehensive look on Franz's face, he stopped his horse down and said calmly, "A single rider has better odds of passing unseen by Grado's men. Convey to the htrone all that has happened here, and petition for reinforcements." Under his breath, he muttered, "We'll need them."

"U-Understood!" He steered his horse out into the clearing and rode off toward the Frelian border. Seth watched him for a moment before turning his attention to the blue-haired girl in front of him, climbing off the horse and helping her off.

"Princess Eirika, we must - " The sound of flapping wings and a wyvern's roar erupted around them and Eirika looked up at the sky, her eyes wide in awe. Seth looked up and saw three wyvern riders, one leading them. The blue wyvern roared again and swooped in beside them before Seth could get Eirika back on the horse. "Quickly! Behind me!" He grabbed her arm gently and shoved her behind him.

A man with long, straggly green hair leapt off of his wyvern, grinning evilly. He wore red and gray armor, and held a lance in his clenched fist.

"You there, with the girl. Tell me, would that be the wayward princess of Renais?" He watched them flinch defensively and his black, sunken eyes narrowed in thought. "Well, this must be my lucky day!"

Seth drew his silver sword, feeling the Princess' fingers clench anxiously into the sleeve of his tunic. He stepped in front of her, barring her from the man's view. The man frowned impatiently. Seth pushed Eirika back toward Yesa, motioning for her to get on the horse.

"You're a dead man. The wench goes with me." Eirika watched fearfully as Seth's usually stoic face twisted into a furious snarl at the word 'wench.'

"Never!"

The soldier grabbed his wyvern's reins as it reared back, roaring eagerly. He smirked as Eirika tried to pull Yesa back toward Seth. Yesa knew her orders and stayed put, refusing to allow Eirika near the battle.

"I am Valter, the Moonstone, and Grado's finest general!" Valter twirled his lance. "And you're just a corpse who does not know he is dead!"

"Raahh!" Seth lunged forward, rushing at the man who insulted Eirika. Valter barely dodged, and thrust his lancepoint into Seth's right shoulder. Seth swayed as Valter ripped his blade from his flesh. "Ahhh…"

Valter turned to face Eirika, a victorious look on his face. With one step toward her, Seth pushed his legs to run faster as he took a running leap onto Yesa's saddle.

"No!" He wrapped a secure arm around her as he situated himself behind her. Eirika clutched his arm, for reassurance that he was still there as Yesa's hooves pounded down the path. Seth looked back and saw that Valter was merely watching them run. It wasn't over, Seth knew. They would meet again.

When they reached the clearing along Frelia's border, Seth leapt gently off of the horse, helping Eirika down.

"Princess Eirika, this way. I can see no more of Grado's men." He turned and adjusted Yesa's saddle, wincing every so often as his shoulder was jarred. "If we've made it this far, surely we've earned a moment's rest." He paused, glancing back at the Princess before turning back to search through their packs for some bandages. "Please forgive my grabbing you so…brusquely earlier," he added.

"Don't be foolish, Seth." Eirika stepped forward, her eyes on Seth's wound. She looked at it with guilt in her eyes. "If it weren't for you, I would never have made it out of the castle. You are the reason I'm still alive." She curtsied slightly. "You have my gratitude."

Seth nodded in acknowledgement, and found the bandages. He quickly wrapped his shoulder with it, not caring how crudely they were applied. It was only to stop the bleeding. Real treatment would have to wait until they reached Frelia.

"And whoever that man was, he was clearly after me…It is my fault that you received such a grave wound. Allow me to treat it, I -"

"Your Highness, I can't allow an injury like this to be an obstacle." He tied a rag around the bandages and buttoned up his shirt, glad that the princess had not seen the wound. Surely she would've argued until she finally got her way and treated his shoulder. "We have more important matters to attend to. We must press on to Frelia. We must fulfill His Majesty's wishes."

"…" At the sudden sorrow in her eyes and slump of her shoulders, Seth instantly regretted mentioning her father. Eirika turned back toward the castle, but could see only trees and mountains. Her eyes filled with worry.

"Princess…"

"…I wonder how my father fares alone in the castle. Do you think he is safe?" Knowing that Seth would not tell her his true thoughts, she turned away from Renais and toward the border. "And what of my brother on the Grado front? We've heard nothing from him for days." Seth stopped what he was doing and gave her a reassuring smile, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"King Fado and Prince Ephraim are both brave and valiant men. I doubt even the might of the Grado Empire can hold them in check." He led her to Yesa, helping her up onto the saddle. "More important to me, Your Highness, is that you look to your own safety. How sad the two of them would be if something were to happen to you." Eirika nodded. "We must reach Frelia to ensure the day of your happy reunion."

"Yes, of course." She straightened her back proudly, her eyes shining with determination as she smiled down at Seth. "You're right. Until I'm reunited with my father and brother, I must not despair. Come, Seth. Let us go."

Seth allowed a proud smile to grow on his lips. This was the strength she would need to rule Renais, and this was the woman he knew would one day become Queen.

This was the young woman whom he swore to protect.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, how was it? Sorry for the long long long wait!! Third chapter will be up soon! 3 days AT MOST!! Please tell me if you liked it!


	3. Empty Realization

**Title:** A Knight, A Princess, A Promise

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones, but I do own a copy of the game…Which I enjoy playing, often…VERY often…

**Rating:** T for Violence/Graphic Blood

**Genre:** Action/Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Seth x Eirika

**Summary:** "I cannot tell you how dear you are to me, Princess…but I can show you by standing by your side no matter what. And I will always protect you. Not out of duty, but out of love. You are my most cherished possession." Seth and Eirika, in the Frelian gardens.

--

**A Knight, A Princess, A Promise**

**Chapter Three: Empty Realization**

Eirika, though she was still sitting proud and determined in the saddle in front of Seth, still felt worry eating at her heart. The grassy hills rolled slow and peaceful beneath Yesa's hooves as they thundered through the countryside, but Erika felt no comfort in the beautiful scenery. Soon they reached a stone bridge that ran across a small stream. Seth slowed Yesa and nodded over the hills ahead.

"Once we cross that bridge, we will be in Frelia, near Border Mulan," he said. "Shall we proceed, Princess Eirika?"

"I'd like to walk," she said quietly. "My legs are restless, I'm afraid I'll be useless if I don't use them every now and then." Seth nodded and slid from the saddle, wordlessly taking her hand and helping her from the horse. He looked worried at the mention of her fighting at all.

"Your Highness, I won't lie to you. This will not be an easy ride." He drew something from the bags on Yesa's saddle, and handed it to her. It was a rapier. "Please take this. If something should happen to me, you must continue to Frelia, alone if need be." The words burned his throat, and he knew that they were pointless. Eirika would never leave him behind, whether she swore to or not. It wasn't in her nature to put herself before someone in need. He sighed. How he wished he could save her from all the hardships she would soon face.

Eirika felt a twinge in her heart at the mention of her being alone, but ignored it as she took the rapier from him and weighed it in her hand. She twirled it, suppressing a sigh of relief. It was true that Ephraim had only taught her a bit of swordplay, but it was enough. She felt a surge of power in her right arm. Seth watched her, a deep sense of regret swelling in his chest.

"What's wrong, Seth?"

"…Nothing," he replied. She shouldn't have to fight, he thought. She's too young…too fragile. His thoughts were scattered as a harsh voice called to them from behind them on the trail.

"You there, Renais dogs!" They turned, shocked, to see a small group of Grado soldiers approaching them. They were heavy set, with large, dense muscles that came from wielding their axes. Seth scowled, a look that didn't seem to fit on his handsome, stoic features.



"Grado's men…" His words were more for himself than to Eirika, and she nearly shuddered at the tense anger in his voice. He drew his silver sword, his usually indifferent features replaced with a chilling glare. "Stand back, Princess Eirika."

"It's all right, Seth." She swung the rapier lightly, looking both nervous and determined. "My brother has taught me something of swordplay. I will stand with you." There was a fire in her eyes that Seth could not bring himself to put out. His eyes softened considerably and he gripped his sword in a silent vow of protection. The Grado soldiers ran forward, and he took a stance that suggested he was about to pounce.

"Then let's go!" He lunged suddenly, barely throwing Eirika off guard. He swung down on the leading axe fighter. The sharp silver cut through the crimson Grado armor, and there was a strangled yell as he collapsed. Seth, staying in step, turned to watch Eirika. He was ready to step in the second things got out too much for her.

But when he looked, he didn't see his Princess. He saw a warrior, ruthless and cold, fighting for revenge. His vermillion eyes widened fractionally. She had perfect stance, and hardened eyes, ready for the bloodshed. She swept herself forward gracefully, her blade lunging toward the axe fighter before her. He side-stepped, but not far enough; her blade shoved through the flesh of his shoulder, and he hissed in pain. Eirika merely frowned that she hadn't finished him in one blow. He lifted his axe, roaring as the blade reflected in the light and dropped toward her. Her lithe form whirled around him and thrust her blade forward into his heart. He fell noiselessly.

Seth was speechless; he turned from the sight and faced the third and final Grado soldier. The middle-aged man sneered at Seth.

"You will be the first to die!"

Ignoring him, Seth swung down onto the man's head. He lifted his axe handle to stop the sword, but to no avail. The man dropped.

"What…? How…?" He lay still as crimson pooled around him. Seth wiped off his sword, peeking back at Eirika, expecting to see the indifferent warrior he saw moments before. Instead, he saw a young woman, pale and shaking, a look of wild disbelief on her face. He felt a strong sense of panic and a need to protect, and strode forward, concern written on his features as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Princess, are you injured?" His eyes swept over her body, checking for any wounds he may have overlooked. She looked up at him, her azure eyes distant.

"What? Oh, no…I'm fine, Seth…" She averted her eyes again, and Seth grabbed her jaw lightly, turning her to face him.

"But you look so pale," he murmured, worry laced in his words. She attempted a smile, but could not.

"I'm fine…fine." She frowned. "This is war, isn't it? It's not like all the games I used to play with my brother or Leon." She fought back the choke in her voice. "I never thought – I didn't know it would be this…savage."

Seth's eyes narrowed and he brought her abruptly into his arms, horror flowing through his veins as she shook in his arms. How could he have put her through this? She wasn't a fighter, a soldier…she was a young girl with peace in her heart. Her shaking stopped after a moment, and she continued, her voice filled with grief.



"Are words useless? Is strength all that matters? It's so sad…" She took a deep breath, her eyes pleading for comfort. "Why would the Grado Empire do this? To what end would they start a war?" Seth's arms wound around her tighter, trying to soothe away her fears.

"Princess…"

She looked up at him, her wide, sapphire eyes bright with the warmth that Seth missed. They sparkled up at him with trust.

"…Don't worry, Seth. I won't give in to sorrow. Let's get moving." She pulled away from him, her inner fire already rekindled. She wiped off her sword on her skirt. "I'm not broken, and I won't stop until I see Renais restored." She turned to the path that led back where they came from…back to her home.

"I won't stop until I'm reunited with my father and brother."


	4. Taking Back Hope

**Title:** A Knight, A Princess, A Promise

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones, but I do own a copy of the game…Which I enjoy playing, often…VERY often…

**Rating:** T for Violence/Graphic Blood

**Genre:** Action/Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Seth x Eirika

**Summary:** "I cannot tell you how dear you are to me, Princess…but I can show you by standing by your side no matter what. And I will always protect you. Not out of duty, but out of love. You are my most cherished possession." Seth and Eirika, in the Frelian gardens.

--

**A Knight, A Princess, A Promise**

**Chapter Three: Taking Back Hope**

Border Mulan was a small castle, no bigger than a large house, but was no good against large amounts of enemy soldiers. The truth was, Frelia never worried about defense at Border Mulan because King Hayden and King Fado were the best of friends, and would never even think about fighting against one another.

Seth and Eirika expected a swift welcome from the Mulan guards, perhaps an interrogation on Grado's sudden attack on the surrounding countries. What they saw instead, was the countryside crawling with soldiers wearing crimson armor. Eirika stared in disbelief at the rugged army that now held Border Mulan.

"Seth, look…" The paladin tugged Yesa's reins, halting her steady gait.

"I see it," he confirmed. "It seems that Grado's army has already reached Frelia." He frowned, looking over the hills as he assessed the enemy. He was uncertain if they would make it, but he wouldn't risk it with the Princess at his side. After her reaction to the last skirmish, he would rather avoid any more bloodshed until she got a chance to rest. She looked up at him, asking with her posture whether or not they would fight. He shook his head slightly.

"Princess, this place is perilous. We should bypass Mulan altogether and head straight to the castle."

"But we can't just ignore this," she protested. "You were there when Renais was invaded… You saw what I saw. You saw how the people suffered at the hands of Grado men." Her voice was thick with passion and concern. "Homes were destroyed, possessions stolen, women kidnapped…Anyone who resisted was executed without question…without hesitation."

Seth was speechless with awe, and was once again reminded why he had sworn to protect this woman who would one day be queen. The concern she felt for her people was amazing, and would help Renais heal after this horrible war. He almost became lost in his thoughts, but Eirika looked up at him, her bright blue eyes pleading once more.

"Please, Seth. I can't allow that to happen here. I don't want to see any more people harmed by Grado's atrocities."



He bowed his head, sighing mentally.

"Alright, Princess. I understand." He smiled, trying to reassure her. "Perhaps we can retake Mulan. But Princess, you must act with caution. Your people need you, too." The smile that lit up her features dazzled Seth, but he kept his stoic façade in place as she drew her rapier.

"Of course, Seth. Come on! Let's go!" She sprinted forward, and Seth rushed by her as Yesa galloped eagerly toward the mass of crimson that surrounded Mulan. His steel sword glinted in the mid-day sun as he brought it down on the Grado soldiers around him. Shouts of warning erupted around them, but he paid them no attention. Behind him, Eirika dealt precise moves that made him proud. She quickly dodged a lance, knowing full well that she was at a disadvantage. The ragged soldier thrust the lance point toward her, and it skimmed her shoulder plate armor. Adrenaline rushed almost painfully through her veins as she finished him off.

Just as she was about to engage another soldier in combat, a spear flew down and pierced his throat, bringing him down swiftly. Eirika whirled to see a familiar boy with sandy blonde hair galloping down the hillside. He rode up beside her, smiling kindly.

"Princess Eirika, it's good to see you are well." She grabbed his hand, relief etched onto her pretty face.

"Franz! You made it through unscathed!" The page blushed, laughing nervously at the contact.

"Y-Yes, Your Highness. I met up with Sir Gilliam of Frelia and explained the situation in Renais. He told me that Princess Tana was in danger as well, here at Mulan." He panted for breath slightly, looking around for his Frelian companion. "We rode as swiftly as we could."

"Tana is here?" Eirika felt a wave of fear wash over her as she glanced at the small castle. She released his hand and motioned toward Seth. "Franz, we must hurry! Relay to Seth what you've just told me," she ordered.

"Understood!" He rode off, leaving Eirika to deal with the axe fighters that steadily approached her. Seth had just finished off a man who carried a steel lance when Franz rode up, eager to follow his Princess' orders. Seth flashed the boy a relieved smile.

"Franz, is that you? I'm relieved to see you are still in one piece!"

"Yes…And you as well, General. As long as you lead us, sir, the Knights of Renais cannot lose!" Seth turned Yesa toward Franz, breathing heavily as he did.

"Franz, you and I must work together to protect Princess Eirika. I want you to ride with us. You will give me a report later, after this battle."

"Sir! With Honor, sir!"

Seth saluted and galloped toward the commander of the Grado troops, who stood impatiently by the castle entrance. He scowled at Seth.

"Bah! What a lot of useless curs I've been assigned!"

Seth twirled his silver lance and easily pierced the commander's armor. He dropped to his knees, holding the gash in his chest in disbelief.

"This…This can't be!"



"There they are! Stragglers from Renais! Get them!" A soldier rushed forward, followed by three men wielding large axes. Seth rode back toward Eirika, cutting her off from their view.

"Princess, go seize the gate," he ordered. He realized what he had just done, his eyes wide. He turned to beg forgiveness for his impudence, but she was already running full speed toward the castle. He brushed his russet hair from his eyes and turned to engage the soldiers. Soon, Franz, Seth and Gilliam had taken care of them. Seth looked around, noting how the hills were still covered in crimson. This time, it wasn't the enemy's armor that painted them red, it was their blood.

They all met at the castle gate, and Eirika rushed in, eager to see her childhood friend. Princess Tana, when they found her, stood in the corner of a small room, working a set of ropes from around her wrists. The blue-haired girl adjusted her ponytail and looked up to find her guard, Gilliam, standing over her.

"Princess Tana."

"Sir Gilliam…I'm sorry. I never meant to cause you such trouble," she said sincerely. "Are the Grado soldiers all taken care of?"

"It was no trouble, Princess Tana. I live to serve," he vowed gruffly. Before he could answer her question about the troops, Eirika pushed past him.

"Tana!" She hugged the princess, relief washing over her. Tana blinked rapidly, but hugged back just as tightly.

"…Eirika?! Is that really you?" She pulled away, looking the Renais princess over. Eirika shook her head at Tana, her hands on her hips as she prepared to scold her.

"Tana, what are you doing so far from Castle Frelia?" Behind her, Seth admired the sisterly bond in front of him. He knew Eirika would need this contact, especially since together Tana and Eirika would rule as ally queens. Eirika tapped her foot, impatiently waiting for an answer.

"I heard that Renais had fallen, and I was so worried…But I'm glad to see that you're safe. Wait, what about Ephraim?" Eirika lowered her head at the mention of her missing brother.

"I wish I knew," she said glumly. Tana placed a gentle hand on Eirika's shoulder.

"You haven't heard from him? Oh, I hope he hasn't been harmed…Come, we must go to Castle Frelia. My father may know something."

"Thank you, Tana…" Eirika glanced back at Seth as they started past Mulan into Frelian territory. Her eyes were full of hope. When she met the General's crimson eyes, she gasped. They were no longer indifferent, but filled with such a sad, troubled light that Eirika nearly stopped in her tracks. Did Seth know something she did not? Or was he just as worried as she? Seth noticed her look and immediately drew back into his indifferent mask, turning to Gilliam to start a report.

With a heavy sigh, Eirika faced forward toward Frelia. She felt her resolve slowly caving in, and prayed that King Hayden had good news for them all.


	5. Despair for A Lost King

Their journey to Frelia was safe and quick; Eirika was eager to hear the news of her family, and Seth knew that once she arrived safely in the Palace, he would have fulfilled King Fado's wish

**Title: **A Knight, A Princess, A Promise

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones, but I do own a copy of the game…Which I enjoy playing, often…

**Rating:** T for Graphic Blood/Violence

**Genre:** Action/Romance/Drama

**Pairings:** Seth/Eirika

**Summary:** "I love my duty, Princess Eirika, for my duty is to you. I will protect you from anything and everything…I keep my duty close to my heart for that is where you are…" Seth and Eirika, in the gardens of the Frelian Palace. REVISED AND REPOSTED.

**A/N: **I realize that this plot is not the most original one, seeing as it's basically all game dialogue…but this is what came to mind when I thought of Seth and Eirika during their stay in the Frelia Castle. Hope you like it!

--

**Chapter Five:**

Eirika had never been so anxious in her life. As they crossed Frelia's beautiful countryside, she only had her father, King Fado, and her brother, Ephraim, on her mind. She strode forward with eager paces, looking like she could do nothing but fidget and pace while she waited for the others to catch up. Once or twice, she barely stopped herself from demanding they pick up their sluggish pace.

"Princess." Seth held out a hand to help her onto Yesa's saddle, and was glad that she took it without hesitation. When she was seated comfortably in front of him, her soft voice reached his ears.

"I'm so frightened, Seth." His eyes narrowed and he reached around to place his larger, gloved hand over her petite one. She calmed considerably and leaned back into him slightly, but her breathing was still shaky and uneven.

"Eirika, do you remember the palace?"

"Of course," Eirika said. She forced her smile back onto her face and turned to the Frelian princess. "We were there all the time, growing up."

"Yes," Tana said. "Innes isn't in the palace; he's out making sure the borders are safe." She looked toward the horizon, where a large castle loomed before them, looking regal and elegant. "Don't worry, Eirika. Father sent messengers and scouts to Renais days ago. There's bound to be information waiting for us."

"Yes…" Eirika's voice was soft once again, only for Seth's ears. "But what if the information isn't good?"

"Princess…"

"I'm fine, Seth." She attempted a smile, but it didn't quite make it. They approached the castle's gate and she sat up straighter. "I will see this through."

Seth said nothing, but tightened his grip on Yesa's reins while his vows of Knighthood ran through his mind. _My life ever before yours…I will protect you from everything. From anything that would harm you._

_But I couldn't, could I? _His eyes narrowed sadly as he slid from the saddle and helped His Highness down, allowing a stable boy to take Yesa into the stables. Eirika's hand slid from his as she eagerly followed Tana and Gilliam past the courtyard and through the main hall to get to the throne room, where King Hayden currently awaited his daughter.

King Hayden was a gentle man; you could tell just by looking into his lavender eyes. He had light gray hair and pail skin, which made him look as if he were old and frail. Though he was well past his peak of youth, he was definitely not frail. He could easily take out tens of men without receiving a single mark in return, though he was too modest to say it.

"Eirika, Seth, please stand out here for a moment," Tana said, a mischievous smile on her face as she opened the door. "I want it to be a surprise."

So they remained in the hall, Franz talking lowly with Gilliam about the situation at Renais while Seth stood beside Eirika. She watched Tana and her father converse with lonely eyes.

"Oh Tana…I'm grateful to see that you're safe and home again!" He strode forward, seizing his daughter in his arms and embracing her lovingly. Seth glanced at Eirika, who had averted her eyes from the scene. She must have been missing her father terribly. Tana hugged her father, opening her mouth to say something, but her father cut her off.

"You have no idea how I worried when I heard you were under attack at Border Mulan." His voice became firm. "You are not to leave again without my permission, do you understand?"

"Don't be mad, father. Look, I come bearing good news. Eirika, come out now!" Eirika took a deep breath and stepped into the room. Hayden looked relieved immediately, and stepped forward to greet her. She smiled at him gently, giving a little curtsy.

"King Hayden, I am pleased to see you again, even in these sad times."

"Ah, Eirika! It does my heart good to see you safe." He clasped her hands in his, smiling gently, and looked toward Seth, nodding his head in what looked like gratitude. Seth stood up straight, raising his hand to give a salute, but Gilliam stopped him.

"No, General Seth. He's thanking you as a man, not as a King." Gilliam watched their exchange with weary eyes. "He was very worried about King Fado and his children."

"Thank you," Eirika said, drawing their attention once more. "I was able to escape the castle before Renais fell." Her voice became thick with unease. "But I'm not sure if my father…"

King Hayden frowned, squeezing her hands tightly within his own. "Yes. I…have received news of your father."

Seth, immediately recognizing the note in His Majesty's voice, strode forward and placed a soothing hand on Eirika's back. She seemed not to notice him, and her voice broke slightly.

"Your Highness? Please tell me…" Her eyes pleaded with him, and King Hayden looked away from the intensity. "Is my father well?"

He looked at Seth instead, who shared his understanding, and the Silver Knight's stoic features did not falter. "…My friend, King Fado, did not survive the fall of Renais Castle."

There was silence for a moment, broken by a gasp from Tana. Eirika was frozen, her eyes wide but dry.

"…No," she said brokenly. "No, it cannot be…"

King Hayden released her hands and strode over to his throne, glancing about the throne room at the people who now looked up to him for guidance.

"Rest assured, Grado will be punished for its cowardly act. This is Frelia's promise." Again he turned his attention to the broken Princess before him, watching sadly as Seth held her up with steady hands when her knees threatened to give. "Eirika, please stay here and rest. I cannot imagine how exhausted you must be."

_Father…dead? No, who will…who will guide Renais against Grado forces? And what of Ephraim on the battlefield?_ Her thoughts carried her from the throne room, and she did not answer the King. As Hayden looked on worriedly, Seth stood straight.

"King Hayden. You know of Prince Ephraim's disappearance, do you not?"

He gave a brief nod. "Yes. We hear the prince and his men hounds Grado at every turn. It's said that he's led his forces into the empire itself. Reports suggest that he's crossed the border and now fights in Renvall."

His words jerked Eirika from her thoughts, and she looked up. "My brother…He fights on? Even now?"

"Yes," Hayden said, hoping to cheer her up with this news. "My Pegasus knights bought this information at a great price. Even though Renais has fallen, he charges into the enemy's heart; he truly is Fado's son…What a valiant youth." Hayden frowned. "I wish I knew whether he remains unharmed, but I do not."

Eirika's eyes flashed, and Seth recognized the determination that had set into her mind. She lifted her chin and stood straight, all traces of sorrow being pushed into the back of her mind.

"King Hayden, I thank you for your offer, but I cannot stay. I intend to ride to my brother's side with reinforcements."

"I cannot allow it," Hayden said firmly. "I know how you feel, but this plan is suicide. I would be betraying Fado's memory if I allowed any harm to befall you."

"But King-" Eirika tried again, but Hayden cut her off.

"No, Eirika. Stay here. Rest and mourn. Leave this war to the warriors."

"Like my brother?" Her voice was sharp and she paused, regaining her calm. "King Hayden, I know you mean well…However, I have lost my father and my twin brother in this peril. My brother…he is a part of me." Her azure eyes lit up with resolve. "I cannot rest here in peace while he risks his life!"

"No. Renais has no army. Grado's forces have already decimated it. I wish that Frelia could provide you with support, with soldiers, but…" A look of concern crossed his features. "My own son, Innes, is on his way to meet the empire's forces. We cannot spare a single brigade, and your own retinue of knights cannot possibly face Grado alone."

Eirika made no move as if to give in, and Hayden sighed tiredly, rubbing his temple. "Are you so determined to go?"

"Yes…" She paused. "With apologies, Your Highness."

A small smile broke over his face. "…As resolute as your father, eh? What am I to do in the face of such foolhardy determination?" He waved his hand and Tana opened the door, allowing a small group of people to step into the room, all bowing to their King. One by one he introduced them.

First was a young girl no older than Tana or Eirika, with short green hair, with hazel eyes and light blue armor. Her clothing gave away that she was a Pegasus knight. Hayden called her forth with a firm, "Vanessa." She answered in a low, gentle voice.

"Here, Your Highness."

Next was a man, short and stocky, with brown hair and a moustache, holding a staff and wearing red and green robes. Seth guessed he was a mage or priest of some sort. He replied to his name, Moulder, with a gruff, "You called, my King?"

Hayden continued. "Gilliam."

Gilliam stepped forward from his place beside Seth. "Yes, sire?"

Hayden smiled at Eirika. "You are to accompany Princess Eirika of Renais into Grado territory. I expect each of you to provide aid and support for her brother, as well."

Moulder grumped slightly. "Hmm. Quite a grave responsibility you've given us." He huffed as Vanessa elbowed him lightly and said,

"No matter the obstacles, we will perform our duty."

"Our lives are yours," Gilliam added. Seth bowed as well, in gratitude for helping them. Hayden nodded to him, signaling to the group he had just introduced.

"These are some of my most trusted and stalwart vassals. They will, no doubt, prove themselves quite valuable on your journey." His face grew serious. "Remember, you are journeying behind enemy lines. You will need supplies…I will have a supply convoy readied to carry your weapons and provisions. It will remain at your side no matter how far away you venture."

Eirika stepped forward. "King Hayden, I…" She bowed low, gratitude dripping from her throat, causing her voice to waver slightly. "Thank you."

"No, save your thanks for your return…with your brother, Prince Ephraim."

She looked up at his smile and stood straight, mimicking Seth's salute. "Yes, Your Highness!"

Seth lead her from the throne room, following Tana as she led the Princess to the room she would stay in for the night. Eirika was unhappy that she could not set out right away, and Seth placed a hand her head, the barest hint of a smile on his lips.

"Now, Princess, the sun is already setting. Traveling now would be useless." He bowed as Tana bid them farewell, and Gilliam waited outside the door for Seth to bid the Princess goodnight.

"Good night, Seth. Sleep well."

"Thank you, Lady Eirika. Please, get some rest." He allowed his mask to slip for a moment and took her hand. "You have been through more than anyone should tonight…even if your body is full of energy, your mind is just as capable of tiring you."

"Yes…I will try," she said. He flashed her a reassuring smile before heading out into the hall to meet with Gilliam and discuss their route to Renvall. Eirika changed into the plain, green nightgown that had been laid out for her. It's silky texture was comfortable and light, reminding her of her own clothes back at the castle in Renais.

With sadness overwhelming her heart, Princess Eirika curled up beneath the heavy quilts and tried to clear her mind of her despair.


	6. Bond to My Heart

Their journey to Frelia was safe and quick; Eirika was eager to hear the news of her family, and Seth knew that once she arrived safely in the Palace, he would have fulfilled King Fado's wish

**Title: **A Knight, A Princess, A Promise

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones, but I do own a copy of the game…Which I enjoy playing, often…

**Rating:** T for Graphic Blood/Violence

**Genre:** Action/Romance/Drama

**Pairings:** Seth/Eirika

**Summary:** "I love my duty, Princess Eirika, for my duty is to you. I will protect you from anything and everything…I keep my duty close to my heart for that is where you are…" Seth and Eirika, in the gardens of the Frelian Palace. REVISED AND REPOSTED.

**A/N: **I'm so sorry it took

--

**Chapter Six:**

_With sadness overwhelming her heart, Princess Eirika curled up beneath the heavy quilts and tried to clear her mind of her despair._

--

It was no use. Eirika tossed and turned beneath the covers, stifling her cries as visions of her late father and bother haunted her restless mind. She tossed the covers away from her and rose, pacing about her room.

"How can this be? Father is dead…did he find he answer to his questions?" She bit her lip as his words echoed through her thoughts. _Renais is mine to guide…how could I have failed her so?_

His voice, so clear in her mind that it seemed he was there with her, only brought more sorrow, and she quickly left the room to seek peace elsewhere. _But where? There are bound to be guards everywhere…_

An image of her knight, Seth, flashed through her mind and she stopped suddenly, looking around wildly as if she thought he would be standing right behind her, giving her the slightly disapproving stare he had when she was a mischievous child.

But he wasn't there, and she continued on, traveling through the palace corridors as if it were a maze even though she nearly knew the passages by heart. In her childhood, she and Ephraim had crusaded with Tana, pretending that they were on a great journey.

"This is pointless," Eirika sighed dejectedly. "I told Seth I'd try to sleep, and here I am pacing around the castle!" The second the words left her lips, she found herself at the double doors that led to the palace garden. She swiftly stepped through them, not feeling the evening breeze as it swept through her aquamarine hair. She stepped out into the lush, green grass, her fingers tracing along the tops of waist-high hedges as she walked around to face a small fountain.

"Help me, Father…" She sat on a marble bench, leaning over to stare at her reflection in the rippling water. "I don't know if I can do this."

In the water below her she saw a young girl, lonely and dejected, staring back at her. All strengths broken down, all masks set aside. Eirika stared into the water with mild surprise, but in her mind, the girl in the reflection continued crying, hugging herself tightly to keep the despair away.

Eirika felt hollow inside as she watched the display. Was this how she truly felt? Was she so broken? She watched in awe as, in the reflection, a familiar young man kneeled beside the girl, wrapping his jacket around her shoulders to keep her warm.

"Ah!" Eirika jumped, startled, as something heavy and warm dropping onto her shoulders, and a voice behind her, soft and deep, said,

"My apologies, Princess…I didn't mean to startle you."

She recognized the voice as Seth's, but her eyes did not stray from the water's surface, where the girl stared back at her, equally surprised by the man's arrival. Beside her, Seth took a seat on the bench and stared into the water. He watched her, concerned, as she didn't even acknowledge his existence.

"Princess Eirika?"

"Oh, Seth! I…I'm sorry…" She broke her gaze and turned to Seth, smiling sadly. "I know I shouldn't be out of bed, but…" She stopped when she saw the look of sorrow on his usually stoic face. Her heart tightened and she gasped. "Seth, what's wrong?"

"Despair does not suit you," he said, wiping the pads of his thumbs under her eyes softly. Eirika was surprised to feel the wet trails he smeared on her cheeks. She looked up at him, their close contact making her shy.

"I…I was not aware I was crying," she said. "I was focused on the pool…"

"Are you worried for Prince Ephraim? Or do you mourn your father, King Fado?"

"Both," she said, tightening Seth's jacket around her shoulders, "and both feelings are very strong…It's almost more than I can bear…"

"King Fado will be terribly missed," Seth said. "He was a kind and just ruler, as well as an excellent father."

"What will Renais do without him?" Eirika looked away, staring once again into the water of the fountain. "What will Ephraim and I do without him?"

"You will do what you must," Seth said simply. "You are the Princess of Renais. You will one day be Queen of Renais…That is your fate, Eirika. That is _you._" He smiled, running a hand through his crimson hair.

"You've always done what you thought is right, despite the consequences that may follow," added dryly. Eirika giggled, and he smiled. "It's your dedication to justice that will make sure you rule well. You will be a great queen," he said. "And Renais needs a ruler who will be compassionate and just, especially in these troubled times. A queen must be strong."

"I feel so alone," Eirika whispered. "I feel so powerless…"

"You are never alone," Seth said. "I have been and always will be right here, at your side."

"Because it's your duty?" Her watery eyes glanced up at him, watching his shock fade into reassurance. "Is that why you remain with me?"

"No." Seth took a strand of her hair and twirled it around his fingers, frowning slightly as his other hand found hers. "That is why I left with you, but it is not what holds me here. Your father, King Fado, told me to take you to Frelia."

"I remember," Eirika whispered, focusing on the gentle look in his eyes and the way his hand covered hers, and not on the sudden twinge of pain she felt when Seth mentioned her father.

"And we are here," he said, looking around the gardens. "I could leave now…go back to Renais and fight."

"You won't," Eirika said softly. Her eyes widened. "You'd be slaughtered…"

"Nor is it fear that ties me to you," he said, chuckling softly. He embraced her lightly, holding her to him. Eirika let out a hushed sigh, leaning into his chest easily. Without his armor on, she could actually hear his heart beating, feel the warmth from his skin. He was not so intimidating this way…

"Then what is it?" Her voice was soft, curious, against his collarbone, and Seth mentally flinched. He took a deep breath. His duty had been done...he could spare one moment with her. Just one.

"It is my heart that keeps me chained to you," he said truthfully. Eirika tensed in his arms, leaning back to look at him in surprise.

"Your…heart?" She smiled, happiness in her eyes. Seth almost let out a sigh of relief as the despair began to disappear. Her lips twitched up into a smile. "You…You really mean that?"

"I feel very strongly about you," he said quietly. "I'm sorry."

_A queen must be strong…_

"Don't be sorry," she pleaded gently. "I…I can't do this by myself, Seth…I need you with me, I want you with me…" His vermillion eyes narrowed in gentle understanding, and he scooped her into his arms, holding her tightly.

"Of course, Eirika. Always." Her tears soon stopped, and Eirika faded into a dreamless, peaceful sleep. Seth watched her with caring eyes, leaning down to place a chaste kiss upon her lips. When he lifted her up into his arms to take her back up to her room, his stoic mask fell back into place, and he was no longer a man who loved a woman. He was a knight who loved his queen… and that could never be allowed. His heart seemed to tighten painfully at this realization, and he tried to shake it off.

Once he had her in bed, tucked in warmly, he kneeled beside her bed and gripped her petite hand in his larger ones. He could not have these feelings for his princess… She was royalty, and he was just her knight. A servant of battle. She deserved better.

But his love would never change, fade, or disappear.

"I promise, Eirika…I am yours… body, heart, and soul…" He kissed her hand and slipped out the door. "Always."

--

Eirika woke the next morning, yawning as she sat up to stretch.

"That's odd, how did I get back to my room?" Scenes from the night before played through her head and she blushed. But she laughed and said, "Oh, what a pleasant dream!"

But it wasn't the time for dreams, she remembered. Now was the time for action. So, dressing quickly, she searched out her beloved Knight of Renais to begin the journey that would change their lands and people forever. Eirika would no doubt find herself in a lot of danger, and surrounded by anguish and sorrow.

But she felt his warm hand over hers, and saw the way he looked at her when he was sure no one would know. They made her happy. Seth made her happy. And she would hold onto that forever.

THE END

--

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! I'm FINALLY finished! And I'm not really pleased with the way this turned out, but…if I still feel that way after some reviews I'll probably revise and repost it.

Thanks to all you readers who hung in there!!


End file.
